


Two Grapefruits

by mrstaemin (TheTroninator)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: crossdreesing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTroninator/pseuds/mrstaemin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m almost not sure what I just wrote, but it sure isn’t normal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Grapefruits

It’s been said on more than one occasion that Gavin is willing to do just about anything for a Rooster Teeth video. For example, he made out with not only a female coworker who he wasn’t dating for the sake of a video, but also a full grown, bearded man. Of course, he didn’t enjoy it, but for his company and for the fans, he’d do anything. 

So when he was approached to do an RT short which required him to cross dress as a woman, he put up a very weak protest. “Why me?” 

“You’re the prettiest guy in the office,” Gus, one of his bosses, explained.

“Am not,” Gavin rebutted. “Why not Michael? Or Miles? Or even Monty?”

“Gav.” A stern look followed by a smirk.

Gavin groaned. “Fine. Guess I had better shave.”

“Legs too.”

“UGH!” 

…

Gavin felt like a pleb. He expressed it on numerous occasions during the shooting. He had naked legs, lipstick on his lips, a healthy slathering of eyeliner, and grapefruit shoved into a sports bra hanging on his chest, all courtesy of Barbara. Since his hair hadn’t grown back yet, Gavin also sported a brunette wig, because according to Geoff, “You’re already dumb enough, you don’t need to be blond too.”

When the shooting was over, Gavin took off his wig went into the kitchen to have his lunch. He sat down at the table without paying attention to who else was there or how he had positioned his legs—it’s not something a man worries about since they typically wear pants. Michael, unfortunately, got quite a show, since he happened to be occupying the other half of the table with his lunch. “God, man, close your damn legs!”

“What?” Gavin asked in his heavy British accent with the food in his mouth spraying out in little chunks. 

“Close your damn legs. I can see straight up your dress. Why aren’t you wearing boxers or something like that?”

Gavin put his knees together and answered Michael. “Barbara said my dress wouldn’t hang right if I had big underwear on.” Gavin was still spraying his sandwich as he spoke.

Michael snarled his nose. “I don’t know why they asked you to do this; you look horrible, and you’re the least lady-like guy in the office.”

“Thank you!” Gavin said perkily after swallowing his food. “I’ll take that to mean I’m the manliest!” 

Michael gave Gavin a once over, “admiring” his purple floral dress and his shoes with a slight heel to them. “They probably asked you because you have the best legs for it.”

Gavin blushed. “Shut up, Michael.” 

“By the way Gav, your bra strap is showing.”

“Are you gettin’ all hot and bothered?” the British cross dresser teased.

“Well, I don’t know about hot and bothered, but…” Michael smirked.

“Michael, I’ll let you get to second base if you’d like,” Gavin continued, thrusting his citrusy chest forward.

Michael laughed until he was red in the face. “God, you’re so stupid.” 

Gavin shrugged. “Well, I’m just saying, this”—Gavin gestured to his outfit—“isn’t going to last much longer. If you wanna take me up on the offer, now is the time.” And to think Michael thought Gavin was bad at flirting as a guy; it’s nothing compared to how he would flirt as a girl.

“I’m not gonna feel up your oranges!” Michael shouted, still dizzy from laughter.  
“They’re not oranges, Michael. It’s grapefruit.” 

“Well, excuse me, but I’m still not touching your fruit boobs.” 

Gavin placed his hands over his chest. “Well suit yourself,” and looking into Michael’s eyes with a cold stare, he started jiggling them.

At this point Michael lost it and is on his way to the floor, full on giggle fit mode activated. Between gasps, he got out, “you should dress like a woman more often.”


End file.
